


Chocolate and Ice | Yuri!!! on Ice

by TheLoyalMouse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalMouse/pseuds/TheLoyalMouse
Summary: Victor wants to touch him so badly - but how can he, if it means it would taint the most perfect, innocent and pure human being he ever met?
Surely, Yuri's heart is not for him to take ...
Now available in 中文 by Requim





	

Victor always knew that Yuri had the potential to be great. If he was honest, to be even greater than Victor himself. What he didn’t expect, though, was just how it would make him feel to witness Yuri even exceed his expectations.

He was incredible; his movements were fluid and on point, his jumps secure, yet elegant. He seemed like a fish under water. The ice was his element and Victor couldn’t help but gape at him in utter amazement – and a pulsing sensation somewhere deep in his guts.

A small sigh escaped his slightly parted lips. He had given up on trying to deny his feelings for Yuri a long time ago. To himself, that was. Because there was no way in hell he would ever confess to him. Yuri was the purest, the kindest and most innocent person he ever met. He wasn’t going to ruin this for his own, selfish desires. 

But – oh boy! – did he look beautiful like this; floating over the ice like it was his second nature. Like he didn’t pay for this perfection with bloody toes, aching joints and tears. 

How much he had changed since the first time they met – really met – at Yuri's family's onsen. Shy and self-conscious, he almost fainted when he was confronted with Victor in all his naked glory. He still was a little shy and humble to a fault. But he was not letting it get in the way of his skating any longer. If Victor was proud of one thing he had taught him, it was that. Everything else, his skills, his natural grace, were already there. All he'd had to do was hone them to absolute perfection.

Out there, on the rink, Yuri was closing in on the last part of his performance. He was brilliant as always. A shining star. Incomparable and unforgettable. And all Victor wanted to do was touch him. The urge sat deep underneath his skin, aching and throbbing, like a thorn penetrating his tender flesh.

Tears sprung to his eyes when Yuri landed an impeccable quadruple Salchow, followed by a triple and a double toeloop. The audience was ecstatic – and so was Victor. He couldn’t stop himself from hugging Yuri as soon as he left the ice, heaving and with an ear-splitting grin on his face. The happiness he radiated was stunning. And when he got his results a couple minutes later, it was pretty clear that only a miracle could prevent Katsuki Yuri from winning this tournament. And the look Yuri gave him right then – so full of gratitude and affection – did something insane to Victor's heart. 

*

They left the arena under the deafening applause and cheers of the crowd. Victor should be used to it. He had been in the middle of this madness himself so many times. And he knew just how high Yuri was probably flying right now. High enough to touch the clouds. His eyes were bright and practically sparkling with delight. And Victor wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

The night was cold and crisp, when they walked the short way to the van that was parked in a private spot behind the arena. A thin layer of ice covered the concrete, so they had to be extra-careful not to slip. But Yuri had always been a little clumsy outside the rink. So it didn’t surprise Victor, when he suddenly yelped and almost landed on his butt, had Victor not been quick enough to catch him before he could fall.

It took Victor only seconds to register that he was holding Yuri in his arms. And he was close.

His heart was pounding like crazy. Brown eyes were holding him captured. They reminded him of the rich, velvety chocolate Yuri enjoyed so much, and that was so much alike him; sweet and desirable, warm and sensual.

"Victor …"

The sound of his voice let shivers run down Victor's spine. Deep. A little breathy. Just like he imagined his own voice would sound like if he managed to get even a single word out. But he opted to just grasp Yuri's waist a little tighter, which made the other figure skater gasp.

It was that small sound that shook Victor awake. What the hell was he doing here? Had he not decided to never act on his feelings for Yuri's own good?

He righted Yuri and then pushed him gently away. The silence that spread itself over them was suffocating like a heavy blanket. Yuri was still watching him intently. He could feel the younger's gaze on him, even though he didn’t see it with his own eyes cast to the floor.

"Let's get you to the hotel", he said, desperately trying to sound cheerful but failing. "It was a very long day …"

He turned around and opened the driver's door. Before he could slide onto the seat, a hand on his shoulder held him back, though.

"Victor, please, I …. I've been liking you for a really long time, now and … You never showed any interest in me whatsoever, so I thought you probably just see me as a friend ... uh … at least I hope you see me as a friend, because I definitely do and …" He shut his mouth with an audible click, effectively stopping his own stammering. Taking a deep breath, he pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger before he spoke up again. "I like you, Victor. I really do. And for one split-second just now when you caught me, I … There was something in your eyes. Something warm and caring and …" He released a deep sigh and Victor could see his shoulders drooping in the reflection of the side window. "You know, forget about it. I was probably just imagining things and …"

"No, you weren't."

Victor was a bit shocked that the words had actually left his mouth, but now that they were out, there was no taking back. And he really didn’t want to take them back, when he turned around. He could see hope rise in Yuri's eyes, along with hesitant confidence.

"I … do like you, too," Victor admitted slowly. "And I have for quite a while."

Yuri's eyes went wide. "Why did you never say a word?"

Suddenly, Victor didn’t know how to tell him and not sound completely ridiculous. He shrugged helplessly, opening his mouth only to come up blank and closing it again.

"Idiot," Yuri muttered and the next thing Victor knew was a warm body crashing into his and soft lips pressing against his mouth. 

For a moment Victor was too shocked to even move a single muscle. But Yuri's kiss quickly made him melt and return the kiss with everything he had kept pent up inside for so long. He raised his hands and cupped Yuri's face. It wasn’t the first time they touched, but the first time they touched like this. And it was the same and yet so very different. So much more and wonderful and he loved it, wanted more and more and more.

They kissed until Yuri's glasses were all fogged up and they had to break apart to heave long, gasping breaths. He felt dizzy, like after that one time he smoked a cigarette, only much better. His face was flushed, his heart pounding. Slowly, he raised his right hand and let it brush through the silky black strands of Yuri's hair. God, how often had he dreamt of doing just that? Innumerable times. And he still couldn’t quite believe that he was actually allowed to do so now.

Yuri watched him. Then he licked his lips, nervously.

"Let's get into the car."

Victor didn’t have to ask what exactly he was suggesting. It was written all over Yuri's face. And he would've been lying if he claimed that he didn’t want it too. He wanted it so bad. Had wanted it ever since he first came to terms with his feelings for the younger man. Yet, he was still hesitant. Unsure, if this wasn’t moving too fast; too suddenly. But, damn, how could it be too fast if he had been waiting for this one thing to happen the last couple years? And apparently Yuri too. They had wasted so much time already. And he wanted it. God, did he want it. Want him …

His fingers were shaking when he fumbled the back door open. Yuri went in first; Victor followed right after him and closed the door behind them after making sure that the parking lot was deserted. When he turned his attention back to Yuri, he sucked in a sharp breath.

Never in his wildest dream had he expected sweet little Yuri to be as straightforward as he turned out to be, sitting on the backseat, his pale chest practically glowing against the black leather, a pretty blush staining his cheeks. He seemed nervous but determined. Victor had barely time to process what he was seeing when Yuri already climbed onto his lap and started kissing him almost frantically. And Victors heart was fluttering like a trapped bird behind his ribs. He was too hot and too cold at the same time.

Yuri's lips were so soft and so insistent and incredibly sweet and he just can't get enough of them. It's addicting in the best sense of the word. And his hands were developing a life of their own since they started to roam over Yuri's body without him remembering ever to have given his okay for it. But he was okay with it. So very okay. 

They kissed and touched and everything was spinning faster and faster until the world was spiralling out of control and the air was filled with harsh pants and sweet breathy little moans. And it was everything and nothing, and that whole time he could only think 'please let this be real, let this be real' over and over again. Because, secretly, he was still sure that this was just a dream he would wake up from any moment. This was just too good to be true.

Impatiently, Yuri helped him out of his shirt. His lips slid down his neck, he nibbled and bit, licked and sucked, and the mix of sensation was driving Victor crazy with want. He'd been with both, men and women, but never had anyone made him feel just like this. His cock was straining against his pants and he was aching for Yuri's touch so badly, it was almost unbearable. And when his hips rocked up, Yuri let out a loud moan and threw his head back, exposing his throat.

Victor almost lost it right there and then. It took him all the willpower he could muster, to not come inside his pants the moment their hard cocks brushed through layers and layers of clothes.

He wanted more, needed more. Held Yuri so tight, they were literally breathing the same air, while thrusting up, bringing their erections back together.

His heart was slamming against his chest. His eyes were wide open, his jaw slack. He didn’t think anymore, just felt. The heat inside of him was coiling tighter and tighter. His fingers were in Yuri's hair, he was panting into his hear. Breathing his name, again and again.

"Yuri, Yuri … Oh, Yuri …"

Yuri ground his hips down, the sounds that left his lips more desperate by the second. And then they kissed again and Victor was flying, higher up and up, until everything came crashing back down and he shouted and thought he heard Yuri whisper his name, but maybe he was just imagining things.

Gasping, he leaned his head against the backrest, but kept watching Yuri whose eyes were closed.

He looked so peaceful like this. And Victor' s heart swelled at the thought of this just being the first time of many, and maybe he would even manage to not come in his pants like a hormone-driven teenager.

Even if he was in for a very unpleasant drive home, given the state of his trousers, he couldn’t find it in him to regret a single thing. Because Yuri was the best thing that ever happened to him. And the way he looked up at him when he finally opened his eyes, made him think that maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out all right for them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me insanely happy - just saying XD
> 
> find me on tumblr [here](http://mamamyshka.tumblr.com) for my main blog or [here](http://yuris-on-ice.tumblr.com) for my yoi-sideblog


End file.
